Past, Present And Future
by cecld16
Summary: Characters from season 1 Attack on Titan, all suddenly disappear and reappear in a small room in front of a device called a television. Being told this is where they can watch their lives unfold and help change it for the better. Now we all know what we think but what will the characters themselves think of season 1 Attack On Titan? And what comes to light?
1. Introduction

Eren stood straight in the line of cadets, along with his adoptive sister Mikasa and his childhood friend Armin. Watching along with them as Commander Keith Shadis screams at them, nearing the end of his rage filled speach "Or am I going to be the one to bite!"

But before Eren can think of anything or any of the other cadets can react to Commander Keiths speech there is a flash of light.

Eren shields his eyes.

Armin gasps out loud.

Mikasa stiffens in shock, all having similar reactions to a few of the other cadets.

Armin notices before the light consumes them only a handful of some cadets are reaction, the others don't even seem to notice the light.

Then everything turns to bright for them to see.

"What the hell?" A small cadet with a buzz cut yells out.

Armin opens his eyes, his mouth hangs open as he realises they are not with everybody else.

They along with some fellow cadets are in a large room.

One of the cadets who strangely has a potato clutched in her hand, spots a note on a dusty old table. She picks it up.

Calling out to everyone.

"It has some writing on it" She says.

"Well read it out then!" One of the guy cadet snapped out, looking like he was trying not to freak out.

"I'm reading it, I'm reading it" She huffed.

"Dear everyone. You all are hear to watch your future, past and present. What you have in front of you attached to the wall is called a wide screen television, the future, past and present will be played out on this screen, before we begin there are a couple more people to arrive, please wait for them, then we will begin. What you will watching will be largely following Eren Yeager's life"

Eren looked up, completely shocked.

"Who's Eren?" The girl reading out the letter.

Eren hesitantly put his hand up, eyes wide "Um, I am"

One of the guys looked like he was going to say something harsh, looking angry but before he could there was another flash of light.

Everyone gasped at the figures that where standing in front of them.

Two young women and one familiar men stood there but they weren't who everyone was gaping at.

The young man who everyone was gaping at glared at them.

"Well? What are you looking at brats? Mind stop starring and telling us where the fxxx we are?"

Humanities strongest, Levi Ackerman stood in front of them.

The girl with the letter gulps and quickly hands him the letter, to shocked and in awe of him to speak.

Levi reads the letter, his facial expression showing no emotion as usual.

The two women by his side however differ, one looks shocked, the other jumps up and down and cackles somewhat eviliy.

"Please stop that, I think you might be creeping the cadets out Hange" The other smaller women said.

"I can't! This is so exiting! Maybe we'll learn more about the titans in the future!" She laughs, practically bouncing up and down.

Eren grins at the other man, knowing why he looked familiar to him.

Hannes smiles at him, Mikasa and Armin, feeling relieved they're safe.

"Well, what are you brats waiting for? It has interactions how to turn on this device next to this letter" Levi said, after a couple of minutes of thinking after he had read the letter.

The girl with the potato quickly follows his orders.

The screen starts to play.

Well Eren thought, this should be interesting.


	2. Opening

It started.

**Ducks flying in the sky then an eye reflecting the ducks and some towns people watching something. A dog barking then watching the ducks flying they past a huge hand with no skin, holding the wall. While this was going on it was occupied with very earree music. **

"That music is creepy" The boy with the buzz cut said.

Everyone agreed.

Eren, his adoptive sister and Armin stiffened at the sight of the hand...

No...

It couldn't be showing that day, could it?

**Eren, Mikasa and Armin all stared in horror at the gate, including all the towns people. **

Eren gritted his teeth together, shxx it was that day...

**(And Just Like That, Everything Changed)**

Everyone blinked shocked, wondering who the narrater was.

**An unearthly shadow peaked from the wall, everything turning dark. **

**The colossal Titan peering over the wall. **

The cadets gasped, one petie girl with blonde hair gave a small cry, Levi's eyes narrowed.

**(At That Terrible Moment, In Our Hearts We Knew, Home Was A Pen, Humanity Cattle)**

"Who's the creepy ass narrator?" One of the cadets asked, shuddering slightly at what the narrator had said.

Eren frowned glancing at Armin, that voice did sound familiar.

Another shot showed them the wall and the town within.

**The cadets from small villages eyes widening at how large it was, and how tall the walls where in contrast to everything including the colossal Titan. **

One of the cadets gulped "I knew he was big but not that big!"

**The scene suddenly switched to people riding on horse back outside the walls. They were scouts, following a Titan. **

**"Moment of truth people!" The leader yelled.**

**"Either we secure this land as man kinds first strong hold behind the walls or we die!"**

Levi winced remembering hearing about this.

Eren, Mikasa looked grim, both thinking back to what the troops looked like coming back.

Levi's eyes widened as he recognised Erwin with them.

**Ewin's eyes widened as he shouted "Target approaching!" **

**The music became louder as the scene showed the titan they were pursuing. A abnormal. **

**"Split into five groups, now!" The leader of the squad shouted. **

**His face was fierce with determination**

**"Group One will act as the bait! All squadrons, engage 3D mobility gear!" **

Eren cringed wondering if one of the men that had died with only his arm left was still alive around now.

**All the troops engaged their mobility gear, heading straight towards the titan. **

Most Cadets watched transfixed, a couple wondering who would be stupid enough to join the Scouts, they'd be killed easily! It looked way to dangerous, who on earth would put their lives willingly in danger like that?

**"Hit him from every angle!" The leader yelled. **

One of the cadets admitted to himself it did look pretty exiting, though quite terrifying at the same time.

Eren was grinning from ear to ear, for a moment forgetting the casualties of that mission. They were so brave! Fighting for humanity, one day he would be out doing that!

Mikasa shot Eren a wary glance, she needed to protect him! How would she protect him in the Scouts? She hoped she could eventually get him to drop the idea.

Maybe he'd make a rubbish solder then drop out? Thats what she hoped for, Mikasa could protect him better then.

** The leader through himself using the 3D mobility gear at the Titan as he yelled "For my brothers! For humanity!"**

**Then everything went black.**

One of the cadets said with awe "I have to say, that was pretty bad ass"

Another one snorted "Sure, right, lets see him doing that from a Titans stomach, suicidal! The lot of them!"

One cadets sighed "Give it a rest Jean"

Eren looked like he wanted to strangle Jean but Mikasa stopped him.

Levi said slowly, looking at the kid "I suggest you watch your tong brat, unless you want me cutting it of"

The cadet, Jean, paled pretty quickly, and snapped his jaw shut.

The young women with Levi giggled a little behind him at Jeans fear.

**Letters came up on the screen. **

**"To You, In 2000 Years" **

**The Fall of Shiganshina, Part 1**

Everyone even Levi looked confused.

Armin piped up "I think from what I've seen we are going to watch our lives in form of a TV show, so this is just the title, maybe?"

He blushed as everyone looked at him.

Hannes beamed at Armin.

Levi snorted "Not bad kid"

Armin took that as a complement.

Know one had noticed but Eren had paled quickly, knowing full well what part of the title meant, he was going to have to live this horrible day again! No...He could't do that! He felt like he was going to be sick!

Eren closed his eyes and pleaded in his mind at what ever had done this.

Please, please don't show my mothers death, please don't get me to watch it again!

**The first shot of the episode showed pretty blue flowers, swaying in the breeze. **

**And the first episode had finally started. **


	3. Episode 1- Part 1 (Hannes Mistake)

**Suddenly the scene flashed to something different, a titan, a women being lifted by the Titan, ready to be eaten, blood everywhere. Corpses and a odd windmill house. Erens younger face soon showing as he wakes up. **

Everyone relaxes, realises its just a dream.

Eren frowned thinking, oh, so thats what I dreamed about, he hardly remembered most of his dreams.

The boy with the buzz cut told Eren "You do kind of have disturbing dreams..."

Eren scowled at him but silently he agreed.

**Crows flew from the tree as Eren stared up at Mikasa.**

**"Mikasa" He mumbled. **

**"We should get back" She told him softly. **

**"Where are we exactly?" Eren asked dazedly. **

Armin said "You uh, don't know where you are?"

Eren grumbled "I was still half asleep"

**"Try asking me again when you are awake" Mikasa said, sounding a little amused.**

"See" Eren huffed.

**Eren sat up and said tiredly "I'm not...I just, I don't know. Its like the dream I was having went on forever"**

**Eren rubbed his face, trying to wake himself up more as he continued "Its gone now, what was it about?" **

Eren shuddered, he was glad he didn't remember it, defiantly creepy dream.

**Mikasa stood up then looked shocked as she looked at Eren "Eren, have you been crying?"**

Jean sneered at Eren, what kind of wimpy kid was he? If a dream was all it took? How was he fit to be a solder?

But Jean shrunk back at the furious glare Mikasa sent him, her glares where deadly.

**Eren looked surprised then the scene switched to a view of cannons. **

**Some words popped up on screen. **

**845, Shiganshina District. **

Everyone stiffened, the date bleed into everyones hearts. The date when everything changed. Levi's eyes darkened. Everyone had hoped what they were thinking wasn't true, that it wasn't showing _this_ day.

Some cadets shot Mikasa and Eren looks of sympathy, only knowing that these two lived in Shiganshina and most probably affected by the events that had accured.

Mikasa ignored them while Eren just looked terribly pale and a bit of a daze watching the screen, not noticing anything but what was in front of him.

**Titans tried to get throw the wall with no affect, while a preacher called out in the streets. **

The young women standing next to Levi wrinkled her nose in disgust, she hated those preachers, stupid, the lot of them. Prayers wouldn't help humanity, only fighting for their survival would.

**The scene cut to Eren and Mikasa walking into the town, carrying their stacks of wood, Erens smaller than Mikasa's. **

**"Do me a favour huh, don't let anyone know I was crying" Eren told Mikasa, sounding embarrassed. **

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah, still though, you don't even remember why? You might have your dad look into that" Mikasa replied. **

Some cadets looked curious at that, wondering what Erens dad was.

Jean sneered "What? Does he look into peoples dreams for money?"

Surprisingly Mikasa turned away slightly, looking a little red, knowing what she had said was logically incorrect but she was just trying to help Eren!

**Eren replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Right, because tearing up is usually a medical thing" **

A small petty girl with blonde hair, a cadet thought angrily at Eren, she was just trying to help, no need to get snappy.

**"Someone messing with ya?" A deep but slightly slurred and overlay cheerful voice said. **

**The scene cut to the garrison symbol on the mans uniform. **

Levi, Hange and the other women looked angrily at Hannes who looked extremely uncomfortable.

**Eren said weakly "Hey Mr Hannes"**

**"Or did you just get on Mikasa's bad side" Hannes teased.**

**Eren stiffened and snapped with vemon, showing of his short temper "No! What are you even talking about!"**

**He covered his mouth and nose in disgust "Ugh you smell like a tavern"**

**Eren then spotted some of the other solders in the garrison drinking near a tarvan, looking disappointed he sighed, sounding resigned "Of course"**

"What is the meaning of this solder!" Levi snapped, looking furious.

Hannes fought the instinct to run from Levi's gaze.

Other soldiers where out there risking there lives for humanity and this man and other guards where sitting there drinking!?

Hannes saluted and choked out "This was a mistake people paid dearly for C-captian! I can only apologies"

Levi sneered, eyes flashing "I know more worthy soldiers than you at the base of my shoe"

"Yes sir" Hannes said shakily.

Even though everyone could see how short Levi was in compared to Hannes, no one could sound or be more intimidating and it was obvious who was in charge.

**"You kids care for a swig?" Hannes asked. **

Hannes himself slumped in on himself more, a couple of cadets shot his shocked looks, while the women with Levi glared at him. He was so young, how dare he give alcohol to a child!

**"Aren't you, on watch?" Eren said, a little accusingly. **

Now all the members of the Scouts looked like they wanted to strangle Hannes.

He looked quite terrified.

**Hannes said cheerfully "Yep, watching the old gate we are. Thirsty work playing century, little nip now an again keeps us all in our courage for a spell. Perks of being a guard, huh" **

Hannes pleaded trying to defend himself against the Scouts "Look, this is all in the past, I can't change what happened"

The young women next to Levi sighed bitterly "Pity"

**Eren all but snarled "How do you expect to fight if you're so loose on you're feet!" **

Everyone apart from Hannes, Mikasa and Eren was shocked at the nerve of the kid to talk to a full grown man like that.

Levi's face was emotionless but something shined in his eyes, rightfully said brat he thought.

**Hannes looked surprised as he asked "Now why on earth would I have to fight?" **

Everyone turned to Hannes in disbelief.

"Petra" Levi said to the younger women at his side.

"Yes Captian" She said.

He said coldly "Please help restrain me if I go for this drunken pigs head"

"Yes Captian but I feel your response will be justified" She responded with a small smile.

**Eren shot back "What do you think? What if they break through the walls? We'll be sitting ducks on your watch!" **

**The shot cut to a knife slideing through a fish. Showing a market.**

Everyone winced.

**"Eren please, use your inside voice" Hannes sighed.**

**One of the drunk soldiers laughed "The docs kid has some fire in him"**

**The drunk Garrison guard walked up with rosy cheeks as he said to the kids "Listen, the only thing they have done to the wall in the past 100 years is scratch at it. I have a feeling if we do something else we'll be more than ready for them"**

"A feeling" Levi sneered.

**"A feeling!" Eren yelled.**

Petra and Hange looked at each other then Eren and Levi, both thinking...huh...creepy.

**"What have you actually done to be ready for them? Dad says you've got to stay sharp!" Eren shouts angrily.**

Jean snorted "Its exactly like a kid having a tempa tantrum"

"Everything his saying is true though" The cadet he was talking to said.

Jean huffed "Oh shut up Marco"

**"Ah good doctor Yeager, ah well, can't argue with a man that single handily spared us from the plague"**

Most people who didn't know who Eren's father was felt their jaws go slack apart from Levi who's emotionless expression stayed the same.

**Hannes continued talking as the scene changed showing the towns people, perfectly content in their lives behind the wall "You see whats his talking about is scapel, what we do is not nearly as important"**

**Hannes turned away from Mikasa and Eren as he said "No disrespect to your father but a soldiers time before puts the whole thing in a different perspective. You see em, groping around out there, mindless, dead eyed"**

**Eren said, not believing what Hannes was saying "W-wait a minute, sounds like you think there not that dangerous?!"**

**Hannes shrugged "Eh"**

Eren gritted his teeth, his mothers death flashing through his eyes, not that dangerous his ass.

Armin and Mikasa's faces was drawn in a hard line.

Levi said softly, his voice speaking of danger and future violence, friends and comrades that had died from the titans eating up in his memory "Not that dangerous, right?"

Hannes turned away from everyone as he cried out "I-I greatly regret what I said, please take those words of a fool"

None of the other cadets knew how to react.

**Eren spat "Oh great! At least have the decency to stop calling yourself a Garrison! People might get the wrong idea!"**

Petra smiled slightly, she liked this kid.

**Hannes chuckled "Good point"**

**He tried to reason with Eren "Look at it this way, if a Garrison is doing what people think they are doing in honour, we're up a creek. Personally I take a lot of stock in being called a free loader, means things are good. Its how I can me sure piece of mind"**

Armin sighed, he didn't like it but he could understand where Hannes was coming from. If the titans hadn't broken through then Erens tantrum would sound just like it sounded, a childs tantrum, but his words now rung true and hit home.

**Erens fist curled tighter and shook in suppressed rage. **

**He hissed "Good? We live in a cage, all we do is eat and sleep, thats it, end of story! We have the piece of mind of live stock"**

**Two other drunken ****Garrison laughed "Man you were right about the kid having fire" **

**The other sniggered "Try not to cry it out" **

A couple of cadets squirmed uncomfortable at Erens description of the walls, knowing guiltily that they were sort of happy to stay where they were, within the walls.

Levi thought, eyeing the older Eren who seemed more pale and transfixed at staring at the screen, mmm the kids got passion but even he knew passion alone wouldn't make a good soldier.

**Hannes said uncomfortably "Yeah" to the drunk soldiers. **

**He yelled out "Hey! Where are you going!" When he realised Eren and Mikasa had walked on. **

**The soldier snorted near him "Huh, mouth on that kid" **

**Hannes sighed "His just a kid, tends to dream bigger than live really wants him to" **

Everyone that had watched the Titans terror cringed at that, all wishing, even Eren, that what Hannes had said was true, when they all knew the horrifying and terrible truth.


	4. Episode 1- Part 1 (The Bloody Arm)

**The scene showed Eren and Mikasa walking through the streets. **

**Mikasa said softly "Eren, you should let the Scout Regiment thing go" **

**Eren was not pleased. **

**He snapped "Seriously, why does everyone thing they're a joke?"**

The Scouts apart from Levi who couldn't care less, beamed at Eren for defending them.

**Mikasa said slowly "What people think about them isn't really the issue" **

The Scouts looked grim at that reminder.

**The bell rung.**

**Eren looked towards the sound excitedly.**

**"Perfect ****timing, they're back! Come on, we can make it if we hurry! I want a good view!" He dragged Mikasa along with him. **

Petra giggled, thinking it was cute at how exited young Eren was about the Scouts arrival.

**The screen showed horses hooves and then the air view shot of some of the Scouts arrival. Eren and Mikasa tried to get a good view, not noticing the sad looks on the towns people. **

**Eren and Mikasa stepped on box's to have a better look. **

**Eren smiled wildly at Commander Erwin, who looked at Eren then looked away again. Blood on his green cloak. Erens face fell. He looked behind the commander to see what had befallen the Scouts. **

**Half the men missing. Many injured badly. Horror and grief in their eyes. **

Mikasa sighed, she didn't understand why Eren wanted to join this branch of military, why this one? The one with the highest death rates, how could she protect him? Why did he want to do this? Why was he always making it difficult for her to take care of him?

Couldn't he still avenge his mother through the garrison instead? Why couldn't he respect his mothers wishes to survive? Surely going to the Scouts was not that?

Fine, she didn't blame him but it irked her to no end.

I will just have to train even harder to get strong enough to protect him she thought.

**The music crackled scarily, with a sense of foreboding. **

**"Taken a hit haven't they?" Someone said. **

**"Yeah, the rest of them got eaten, thats what happens when pride takes you outside the walls" An oily voice sneered near Eren.**

Levi's eyes were hard but hardly reacted while Hange and Preta glared at the screen. Pride? Pride?! They were doing this for the good of humanity none of it had to do with pride!

Petra looked a little sad, it was down heartening to hear what some people thought of the Scouts, when none of it was true.

**Eren looked on in horror. **

**"Moses! Beg your pardon? Where is my son?!" A older women coming from the crowd, greeting the leader of the squad. **

**She clutched on to the mans cloak "Oh please tell me he made it!" **

**The leader of the squad looked at her grimly.**

**"I wish I had better news...Give it to her"**

**She stepped back, eyes wide in fear.**

**She was given a parcel, in an oddly familiar shape.**

**The spooky music picked up the tension even more.**

**The mother unwrapped in hurriedly.**

The cadets who didn't know anything about this and hadn't lived in Shiganshina stared in horror.

The cadet with the buzz cut choked out in terror "I-Is that a-a-"

Marco whimpered "Yes! Yes it is"

The cadets all tensed and talked to each other in fear. Two of the girls and one boy giving cries of shock and distress.

The scene was highly depressing for everyone. The only people who did not react a lot where Levi, Eren and Mikasa, the two only because they had seen it before and where thinking more of what happened that dreadful day, far more horryfying, while Levi had seen 100 times worse.

**The mother cradled the cut blood soaked arm like it was her baby, wrapping it up again and cuddling it to her chest. **

**"I'm sorry" The leader of the squad said statically "It was all that was left of him" **

Jean felt himself sweat slightly, this is what he was talking about! Why do people join the Scouts? Can't they see! Can't they see how it ends lives?

**Eren and Mikasa watched on, emotion swimming in Erens eyes. **

**As the mother fell to her knees, hugging the bundle that carried the only remains of her dead son, crying. The Scout crouched down to her hight. **

**She sobbed "He did good yes? H-He was brave?" **

**He looked surprised at her question. **

**"Tell me my son stood his ground to the bitter end" She cried "That his death meant something! Tell me his sacrifice meant we stand a better chance!"**

Petra was shocked at how brave the women was, if she had been told her son was dead she probably would have screamed a lot, either tried to blame the other soldiers for her sons death or ran away.

This mother was a human that knew the costs and knew why the Scouts fought the Titans.

Her son probably had his whole live ahead of him, a nice young man.

Why do bad things happen to people who least deserve it? She thought sadly.

**The leader cracked under the mothers questions and grief stricken gaze. **

**"He was brave!" He suddenly shouted. **

**The music suddenly taking on a more sorrowful tone. **

**"B-But his sacrifice meant nothing" He spat out with grief. **

**"So with all our losses, its ever the same" His voice wobbled and the pure loss of the situation and guilt bore down in his voice. **

**The leader broke inside and he yelled, closing his eyes in distress, his voice carried through the town "The day was lost! We have nothing! You're son died because of me! I sent him to his death! I sent all of them to their deaths! And theirs nothing to show for it, all of it amounts to nothing!"**

Marco wiped away some tears in his eyes. How could this happen he thought, his heart went out to the mother and the squad leader.

The cadets were shaken, they had always expected their supirios to be strong, no matter the situation. To have one of them brake down like that, it was an eye opener to say the least.

Things really have become desperate one of the cadets thought.

The cadet with the blonde hair spoke up, her voice soft and shaking slightly "When you look at it like that, it really changes everything. I had become to comfortable with my life, never really giving a thought to the Scouts and now I just feel so lost. I knew it was desperate but not like this, even with that wall breached, your just living in your own little bubble"

Hannes replied gruffly "Well that bubble I feel is bursting"

All the cadets agreed, apart for Mikasa and Eren, their bubble had burst a long time ago.


	5. Episode 1- Part 1 (Eren's Grief)

**"Uplifting huh" A grim voice said close to Mikasa and Eren. **

"**Oh sure" The oily sneering voice was back, belonging to a older frumpy looking man "Nothing like seeing our hard earned taxes go to keeping those bastards fat and happy on human grizzle"**

One of the cadets looked away guiltily. Thats what she had thought, sort of. Half of her thought it was there own fault for going to the Scouts in the first place, the other half of her was plagued by guilt.

The Scouts looked saddened while Levi once again looked unaffected though something hard and flint like gleamed in his eyes.

Jean agreed with the man but another part of him that he rarely showed was still playing the scene with the mother and her sons arm over, over and over in his mind. How could something like this happen? He felt ill.

**Erens stick came down hard on the mans head.**

A couple of cadets stifled a laugh.

Hannes smirked while Petra beamed at Eren.

**"You little punk!" The man snarled.**

**Suddenly Mikasa grabbed Eren, forcibly leading him away.**

**"What are you doing, let me go!" Eren yelled but his voice weak.**

**The other man yelled after them "Yeah thats right! You beta run!"**

The buzz cut cadet pouted, he had been looking forward to seeing a fight.

**"Alright I get it! Stop already!" Eren snapped, a little pathetically.**

**Mikasa throw him to the wall, Erens small collected wood falling everywhere.**

Mmm the brats got strength Levi thought, a little interested but letting none of his interest show on his face.

Petra on the other hand who had taken a liking to the small boy, sent Mikasa a scowl, wasn't that a bit hard? He said he got it, no need to throw the poor kid into a wall!

The small girl cadet with the blonde hair and Marco thought similar things.

While the rest just smirked at Erens misfortune.

Jean thought smirking that the older Eren must be really embarrassed but to his surprise he was just staring at the screen blankly.

Mikasa held Erens hand in comfort, knowing that Erens mind was defiantly not with everyone else.

**"Oh great! Fire wood everywhere! Perfect!" Eren whined and tried to pick up his pride.**

**Mikasa ignored him "So are you still bound and determined to become one of them? The Scouts?"**

Hannes sighed, knowing how much Mikasa was just trying to save Eren but the boy was to short tempered and impulsive to see it.

**Mikasa and Eren stared at each other for a while. Erens eyes swimming with determination and emotion while Mikasa's was completely black, as usual.**

They are so different, how are they even friends? One of the cadets thought.

**Eren backed down and said his voice gone all quiet "J-just help me pick these up"**

Armin smiled slightly, only Mikasa seemed to be able to quieten Eren down like that. He hadn't met anyone else who could make Eren back down like that. Mikasa was defiantly special.

**Mikasa sighed "Like there was much to begin with"**

**The scene zoomed out as Mikasa spoke.**

**Eren and Mikasa walked towards their house.**

Eren stiffened.

**"Hey, we're home" Eren said calmly.**

Eren closed his eyes for a second, hating how his past self sounded, voice with no emotion. I should of done it there, just a simple I love you. I could have said it, why didn't I say it?

But he knew why, it was the reason to why his voice lacked any emotion saying hello to his parents. Because my Navie self thinks they'll be with them for a long time. He does't know the horror to come or how he should have cuddled his parents, hugged them and never let go...

_Never let go_.

Why did he let go?

"Eren, you didn't know" Mikasa said softly, seeing him stifle tears at seeing his parents on the screen.

Eren for the first time let Mikasa comfort him, trembling in her arms.

So much pain Petra noticed, wondering what had happened. She felt dread for the future of this poor childs parents.

**"Welcome back kids" Erens mother said, smiling lovingly at them.**

The cadet with the blonde hair sighed sadly.

Why couldn't she have a loving family like that?

Another cadet noticed.

"Hey whats wrong? You beta not start crying again" She told her stonily.

"N-nothing" She said quickly.

Then she frowned at the tough looking girl next to her and asked kindly "Whats your name?"

"Ymir" The tall girl answered.

The blonde said "I'm Krista"

Ymir huffed "I didn't ask"

Krista looked away, feeling awkward but also a little pleased, I talked to someone!

**"Wow" Erens mother said "Someone worked hard to keep us in fuel for the next seven days"**

**Eren looked away, almost shiftily as he said "Whatever"**

Why didn't I treat her right? Eren whimpered inside his head.

**She then pulled on his ear.**

**He made a small sound eek! Then said irritably "What was that for?"**

**"You're earlobes are red, which means you've got something to hide, Mikasa helped you again didn't she?"**

_Her voice..._

I'll never hear my mothers voice again.

**Eren grumbled looking away.**

**The shot changed to the outside, showing the house with lots of flowers near the window, outside and in. Erens voice heard from within "Hey where are you of to dad?"**

Where are you Dad? _Why did you leave me?_

**"A patient?" Eren asked, gobbling down his food.**

"**Yes, some folks in the interior, I will be gone for a week or so" His father replied, packing a small bag.**

_Are you dead?_ Are you gone, will I never hear your voice again to?

"Eren, please, hold it together for now" Mikasa pleaded him quietly.

Eren blinked out of his inward grieving, only noticing that it was now showing on the outside to, his eyes were watering.

**"So um...Erens thinking about joining the Scouts" Mikasa said.**

A couple of cadets winced in sympathy for Eren.

Armin told Mikasa under his breath "I know you were trying to protect him but that was a little harsh"

Mikasa cringed, agreeing but also not that regretful. She'd do anything to protect him, even if it meant her being hated by him.

**Erens mother gasped, spinning around in fear.**

**Erens father tensed up but other wise no reaction.**

**"Way to keep at secret mouth!" Eren hissed at Mikasa.**

**In a second Erens mother was in front of him "Get that ridiculous thought out of your head! This instant young man" She snapped.**

**"No son of mine is going to be fodder, do I make myself clear!" She shouted, grabbing his shoulders.**

**Eren glared at her angrily.**

Eren was getting more and more distressed watching this.

Come on! He yelled at himself, he got to be strong!

Don't be weak in front of everyone, especially in front of Captain Levi. He wiped away any tears that were falling hurriedly.

I-I must not be weak!

**"Stop yelling at me" Eren shouted back.**

**"Don't you dare-" But his mother was cut of by his father.**

"**Its a nightmare Eren" His father said grimly "You really have no idea"**

**"Yeah I get it okay" Eren snapped but his voice was laced by determination. "But its got to be better than this life!"**

**"I'm not stupid" Eren growled.**

Huh, could have fooled me Jean thought coldly.

**"I know its ugly out there, I know theres death around every corner! We can't just give up on it. Because other wise this nightmare is never going to end!"**

Brats talking sense Levi thought cooly.

A couple of cadets listened to Eren in surprise at his outburst.

**Mikasa listened an emotion in her eyes at last.**

**His mother looked on in worry.**

**His father said slowly "I see"**

**He got up and headed towards the door "Excuse me. I'll be late for the fair"**

**Eren looked on in shock.**

**"Darling wait!" His mother pleaded, walking after him "Scold the boy! For heavens sake!"**

**"Scold him? Dear think this through, mere words won't hold back the boys curiosity" His father said serious**ly.

Rightly said Petra thought.

**"Eren, behave while I'm gone and I'll let you in on what I've been doing in the cellar, agreed?"**

**He held up a golden key.**

**It glinted in the light, the shot zoomed in on the key.**

Eren frowned, remembering waking up with that key around his neck, he couldn't deme,her his father giving it to him, it was very strange.

Theres something odd about that key Petra thought, not knowing everyone else was thinking the same thing.

The cadet with the buzz cut sniggered, what had Erens father been _doing_ down in the cellar?

To his shock one of the girl cadets smacked him around the head.

"Thoughts out of the gutter!" She scolded him.

He smiled sheepishly back.

**"Yes sir, you got it" Eren said excitedly.**

**His father took the key out of sight.**

**After everyone was outside the house, waving goodbye.**

**"Have a good trip" Eren shouted after his father.**

Goodbye more like Eren thought a little bittily.

**"I meant what I said" Erens mother said sternly, suddenly.**

**"The whole idea is irresponsible" She told him.**

**"Irresponsible? So what? Its more irresponsible to live in fear behind some stupid wall your whole pointless life?!" Eren more that snarled back, fire blooming in his eyes.**

"His got a point" Marco said shakily.

One of the girl cadets spoke up harshly "Doesn't mean he has to speak to his mother like that!"

**He ran away after that, his mother called after him.**

"**Mikasa" She said in worry and panic, grabbing on to her "The boy needs to be protected from himself, promise me what ever happens I can count on you to have his back!"**

Eren grimaced at those words.

**Mikasa looked surprised then determined as she nodded. She would protect him she vowed silently to herself.**

"T-those are almost the last words I ever said to her" Eren whimpered.

Oh Eren, Mikasa thought sadly.

Petra sighed thinking, they're just trying to protect you.

To her surprise Hannes spoke up as if she said her thoughts out loud "The kid can't see that though"

"And that kid is right here" Eren growled, glaring at Hannes.

Armin told Eren softly "I know your upset but don't use your emotions to pick a fight, we're all here for you"

"Uh, not all of us are" Jean piped up.

"And who are you exactly?" Eren snapped.

"Someone who isn't suicidal" Jean sneered.

"So what your saying all of us Scouts are suicidal?" Petra asked Jean dangerously.

Jean jumped slightly at the interruption, he opened his mouth, not feeling threatened by Petra then caught Levi's eyes by mistake and looked away with a scowl but fearful expression.

Knowing that Levi's eyes were practically saying insult Petra and I'll beat the living day lights out of you.

Jean sighed, he was going to join the MP's

He so far hated everything about Eren.

Why was he even here?


	6. Episode 1- Part 1 (Armin's Prediction)

**"Or does your philosophy say its wrong to fight back to?" A teenager sneered as he slammed Armin against the wall.**

Armin winced, so this was how he was going to be introduced to the story? Great...

"**As a matter of a fact it does, I'd rather take a few lumps than brawl like a beast!" Armin retorted bravely back.**

**The older taller teenager who had Armin up against the wall sneered "So now I'm a beast am I?"**

**Armin snapped "Take a good hard look at yourself and tell me your not acting like one! You resort to violence because your brains the size of a walnut! So pummel me all you want, I've already won!"**

Levi watched unimpressed.

Jean rolled his eyes, this kid wanted to be a solider? Seriously?

However Hannes watched shocked, Armin had always been the quite one, the shy one. He never knew he had the guts to talk at people who were beating him up like that!

**The bullies looked surprised then angry as the supposed leader of the group sneered, an ugly expression on his face "Well you know what? I'm a sour loser!"**

Some cadets looked at Armin in sympathy while others wondered critically how Armin would ever make a good solder with his frail frame.

**"Hey back of!" A voice yelled.**

**Eren ran towards the group of bullies a snarl on his expression**.

Petra beamed at Eren, so nice of the boy to stick up for someone.

**"Look its Eren" The bully laughed.**

**Another laughed "You think he would have learned his lesson"**

**The other one sniggered "Leave him to me"**

Hannes grimaced knowing what that meant.

Jean thought coldly, can't even defend himself right, he wasn't a soldier. He talked big but he couldn't back it up with anything, Jean glared at Eren, he hated arrogent guys like that.

**Then the one who just spoke gasped.**

**Mikasa was running behind Eren, her scarf wrapped around her as always, the look in her eyes was scary.**

**"Oh crap! She's with him!" One of the bullies yelled.**

**"Run, just run!" They cried and ran away with shrieks of fear.**

"Cowards" Jean scoffed.

Armin however looked down ashamed, why was it always up to Eren and Mikasa to rescue him? Why could he never do it by himself?

Why could he never be strong enough.

**"Ha!" Eren said as he got to Armin "Thats all it takes, one look at me and there running scared"**

Arrogent idiot Jean thought, satisfied that his judgement on Eren seemed to be right.

Hannes looked at Eren amused.

Ymir said nastily to Eren "Ugh would you stop thinking your so tough, its getting on my nerves"

Armin defended Eren, who hadn't seemed to hear what Ymir had said, Armins voice shook a little "Its the past, he can't change anything he says or does"

Krista pleaded "Please don't fight" Before Ymir could retort.

To everyone surprise Ymir actually shut up when Krista asked her to.

**"Well" Armin said "One of you is" He looked at Mikasa.**

**Armin suddenly cringed in pain.**

A couple of cadets sneered at Armins weakness.

**"Where'd they get you Armin?" Eren asked kindly, holding out his hand for Armin to take, who was still on the ground.**

**Armin looked at the hand.**

**Then looked even more upset, looking away from Mikasa and Eren he got of from the ground.**

**"Its alright, thank you" Armin said, hiding in himself more, the Armin that had told the bullies of to their face completely gone, what was left a small, shy weak boy.**

**"Okay" Eren said softly, still worried for his friend.**

**The scene changed to a scanning shot of the houses, Armins voice over the top "They just heard me rattling on at how man kinds future laid behind the walls, I doubt they understood half of it but still..."**

Petra looked surprised at Armin, she hadn't thought he would be the type of person to want to go outside. She felt a little guilty for judging him wrong.

One of the girl cadets that had just started eating the potato noisily in the background, getting on everyones nerves, wondered randomly what outside the walls would be like, odd she thought, I've never really thought about it till now.

**"Idiots" Eren sneered.**

Scrunch, crunch, crunch.

**"Why can't people just"** _Crunch_ **"Let us dream?" Eren asked angrily.**

Crunch, Crunch, _CRUNCH_

**Armin replied softly "The walls are a powerful idea"** _Crunch_ **"We've survived a hundred years because of them"** _Crunch Crunch_ **"No ones keen on tempting fate"** _Crunch_ **"I may not agree with that statement but I can see where there coming from"**

_CRUNCH!_

"Would you freaking stop eating that dam potato seriously its irritating the hell out of me!" Jean suddenly snarled at the girl cadet.

"Hey, leave her alone" The boy with the buzz cut snapped, seeing how she had shrunk back from Jean in slight fear though it was more shock than anything.

The girl cadet with the potato said defending herself in third person "Well she doesn't want to"

Jean responded mockingly in third person "Well Jean does, and he'd gladly shove it up your-"

"And Levi doesn't care, how about you all stop arguing before I shut all of you brats up permanently, yeah?" Levi said icily, wanting to get back to watching the show and the brats were starting to give him a headache.

**Armin said slowly "Its human nature Eren, when all said and done the governments policy is a reflection of our fear"**

**Eren growled "Yeah the rest of the heard maybe, I say to hell with them!"**

**Mikasa said coldly "Someones going to hear you, keep it down"**

**Eren snarled like a wolf "Why do I care? You'd rat me out anyway!"**

**Armin looked surprised "What?"**

**Mikasa said stiffly, tensing up "I never promised you anything"**

"Yeah but as his friend and sister you were kind of meant to promise him" Petra said to Mikasa, not liking how she sold Eren out so easily.

Armin whispered to Mikasa sadly "You do realise you may be the reason why Erens last day with his mum was them both shouting at each other right?"

Mikasa didn't meet his eyes, guilt weighing down on her then she shook it of, No! She was just trying to save him from getting killed it wasn't her fault.

"**Your family know about the Scouts?" Armin asked.**

**Eren replied grimly "Yeah and there not to pleased"**

**Armin sighed, sounding resigned "Yeah, big shock"**

Leaves rustling in the wind and a shot of the clouds passing by. Eren, Mikasa and Armin sat on the steps.

**Armin spoke again, his voice soft but you could hear it clearly "Its sad what people are willing to settle for, for some fleeting sense of security"**

**A shot of families playing together and children running around, the wall however in the background giving the scene a strange threatening edge. Like it was looming over the humans, keeping them trapped inside.**

It made some of the cadets shiver slightly.

**Armin said seriously "And make no mistake it is defiantly fleeting, the walls can't hold forever. Only a matter of time"**

**A sudden uneasy silence gripped the scene.**

The cadet with the buzz cut said shakily "Why do I get the feeling that something really really terrifying is going to happen?"

He glanced at Eren, his eyes widening, finally noticing how pale Eren was...Was-Was he trembling? Were those tears in his eyes.

**Suddenly a huge burst of what looked like yellow lightning came down from the sky in an odd yellow burst, causing a huge explosion.**

Everyone thought the same thing...

Oh Shit...


	7. Episode 1- Part 1 (Anyone Can Grieve)

**Everyone fell to the ground as the earth beneath them shook. Armin got up, rubbing his head "What was that?" **

**"I don't know" Eren said dazedly. **

**Even Mikasa looked surprised. **

**A crowd of people were moving towards the wall, confusion on everyones face. **

**Armin ran after them. **

**"Armin! What are you doing?" Eren yelled.**

One of the cadets grimaced, thinking, I wouldn't do that if I were you Armin.

**Eren ran after Armin, Mikasa behind him.**

**"Talk to me" Eren said shakily "Some sort of explosion or-huh!"**

**Erens fearful face showed on screen, full of shock.**

**The music started as the giant skinless hand appeared over the wall, appearing to grow in size.**

**The shot of the towns people from the titans hight was played...how small they looked, like mere ants.**

Maybe we were just ants to that Titan Armin thought grimly, watching the scene and that terrible day unfold again before his eyes.

**Armin, Eren and Mikasa stared in pure terror.**

**"Thats impossible, t-that wall is 50 metres high" Armin gasped.**

"I don't care thats its impossible, run! Why aren't they running" Krista cried.

"You do know they can't hear you right? On the fact this is counted as the past?" Ymir said sarcastically.

Krista suddenly laughed looking embarrassed "Oh yeah, forgot that for a second"

**Erens eyes widened as he whispered "Oh god"**

**The titans face came into view.**

The buzz cut head cadet's mouth fell open in fear and shock.

The girl who had been eating a potato but stopped due to Jean's death like glare, hid behind the boy with a buzz cut.

Jean felt himself start to sweat, he stopped a whimper from coming from his mouth, he was practically shaking in his boots, who in there right mind would fight that thing! Jean thought in terror.

Eren and Mikasa huddled up closer together.

Hannes stood protectively closer to Armin, Eren and Mikasa.

Petra stepped a couple of steps closer to Levi, knowing he was the best bet at protection.

Levi however came her a look that said seriously?

And she stopped, looking sheepish.

Marco looked like he was ready to faint.

Everyones reaction was stopped by...Laughing...?

Everyone turned to Hange...

Who was cackling with almost evil glee.

"This is such a big beauty! If I could only get my hands on it! Amazing! Just amazing! Imagine what kind of things we could find out, look it doesn't even have any skin! Wow! Those eyes to! If only I could some how experiment on it!"

Everyone stared at her.

Three cadets who oddly hadn't reacted much to the huge Titan, the tall one out of them quickly stepped away from her, looking more creeped out that the rest... The two others followed suit.

Levi grumbled "Can we get on with the show and ignore the crazy lady?"

He told everyone sounding bored but also resigned "Don't worry, she's always like this"

**A shot of the tall Titan, slowly kicking a part of the wall down, causing massive winds and houses braking from the force, rumble flying from the wall.**

**Huge parts of rubble knocked of buildings falling in on people, crushing them to death.**

**The ring of church bells in the background and the music started again. **

**Showing how large the titan was compared to the other titans, which where everywhere behind the wall.**

"There are so many" The cadet with the potato gasped in horror.

**Armin was on the floor as he said, trembling "It blasted the hole, l-like it was kicking a rock"**

**A shot of a terrifying Titans face up close.**

**It had finally started, the Titans where in.**

**All the towns people could do was run.**

**"They breached the wall!" Someone cried.**

**"Run for your lives!" Another cried.**

**"We have to go!" Armin whimpered then cried out "Eren no!"**

Whats this suicidal maniac doing now? Jean thought, deeply irritated.

"**My house is in that direction, mums all by herself" Eren said weakly.**

**Armin cried "Mikasa!"**

**He held out his hand as if to reach for her as Erin and Mikasa run of.**

**Armin held his hand toward his body in defeat, trembling in pure terror.**

**He cried out "This is the end...T-there inside, everyone of us is going to be eaten!"**

**Eren ran with Mikasa after him. Everyone could hear his thoughts. Our house is fine, our house is fine!**

**Scenes of distress played out as Eren ran, a boulder crushing a man, his family crying over him, more people running away.**

**Man kind had never known such fear.**

The girl with a potato whimpered "T-this is horrible"

All the cadets agreed shakily.

And I thought I had a bad childhood Krista thought, trembling in shock and fear at what she was seeing.

**Its going to be standing there in one piece, just like always, Erens desperate pleads internally reached Petra, Hannes and the cadets hearts.**

**He rushed behind the corner.**

**Erens eyes widening in horror.**

**He screeched with such agonising pain "MUUUUUUM! MUUUUM!"**

**His house collapsed on in itself.**

No one noticed one of the cadets had moved completely to the back, grinding his teeth together, looking extremely distressed.

No one apart from Krista noticed.

"You okay?" She asked the tall cadet softly.

One big bulky cadet with blonde hair snapped at her instead "His fine! Give him some space right!"

Krista recoiled quickly, hurriedly walking away.

"Bertolt, man, hold it together" The cadet, good friends of Bertolt said sternly.

"I'm fine, _I'm fine_" Bertolt said shakily, looking away from his friend.

The burly blonde haired cadet gave the tall but thin boy a look that said he didn't believe it but decided not to push it.

**Eren's mother was trapped underneath the rubble of the house.**

**Mikasa and Eren ran to her.**

**Eren cried "Grab that end and hoist with everything you got!"**

**They both desperately tried to lift the rubble of from his mother but they weren't strong enough.**

Petra looked horrified.

Levi looked like nothing faced him but the slight tilt down on his mouth inclined to the fact of what he was thinking and it was nothing good.

"T-there mothers going to die isn't she?" Petra asked Levi sadly.

Levi replied coldly but not unfeeling "Look at him and make a deduction"

Petra looked at Eren who was now crying into Mikasa's sleeve, grieving...Mourning.

Petra looked even more sad.

**Eren whimpered "Oh no"**

**As he looked up, Titans everywhere...One coming towards them.**

**A sickening smile on its face.**

**The music picked up more pace as the ground shook with the Titans footsteps.**

**"Hurry up Dam it!" Eren screamed.**

**"I'm trying!" Mikasa cried back.**

**Their mother said suddenly "Its them"**

**Her mouth pulled up into a almost snarl as she screamed at Eren "Eren! Take Mikasa and run!"**

"Brave women" Petra said sadly.

Levi replied "She's just doing exactly what any other mother would do in that situation"

Petra frowned at him "What-" Furious with him.

Levi sighed "I just mean they shouldn't be in that situation in the first place"

He wondered, narrowing his eyes, Where did that Colossal Titan come from anyway? And where did it disappear to?

She calmed down quickly after that.

**Eren yelled "I want to more than anything But first I need you on your feet!"**

**Erens mother said, staring straight ahead, looking a little bit in a daze and said hurriedly over Erens pants of fear "Sweetie listen to me, my legs have been crushed, even if you could get me out of here I can't run"**

**"Whatever! I can carry you" Eren practically snarled.**

**"WILL YOU JUST LISTERN TO ME, ONCE IN YOUR LIFE! ONE THING I'M ASKING YOU, ONE THING!" Erens mother screamed loudly, in pure desperation to protect her child.**

"S-She sounds like a dying animal, the ones that dye protecting their young" The cadet who had the potato observed, while trying not to cry.

"H-how do you know that" The boy with the buzz cut asked randomly, trying to take his mind from the gruesome scene.

She replied shakily "I-I come from a-a hunting village"

**"You want all three of us to die?" Erens mother demanded to the two children.**

**A sound of a sudden zip wire.**

**"Hannes!" She cried.**

Everyone looked at Hannes, who was staring down at the ground, not meeting anyones gaze.

"Something tells me this doesn't go that well" Levi said critically.

**Erens mother said in distress "Take the children and take them out of here!"**

**Hannes put on a brave front as he said "Come on Carla, you know thats not our only option, I'm a trained solder, my skill set is killing Titans and saving lives!"**

**He stood up bravely.**

Most people looked at Hannes with hope, could he save this family?

**Carla cried "Hannes! Please! No!"**

**Hannes thought as he ran, nothing fancy, just take it down, get all three of them out of harms way, make good on the dept you owe!**

Hannes watched the screen, cursing himself, why was he such a coward, why couldn't he have done it? Eren didn't have a mother and it was his fault!

**Hannes stopped suddenly, his face a picture of pure fear.**

**It looked defiantly creepy.**

**It towered over him.**

**Hannes let out a gasp of pure fear then ran backwards, collecting, Eren and Mikasa up.**

**"What are you doing? Put me back down you Bxxxxxd!" Eren shouted angrily, banging on Hannes back.**

**"T-Thank you Hannes" Carla whispered.**

**Eren screeched "Wait! No! We can't just leave her!"**

**"I love you! You hear me! Stay alive!" Carla called after them, reaching out to them as if she wanted to touch them one last time.**

**A flashback of the morning lit the screen as sad music overtook the scene. Erens mother started to cry as she covered her mouth.**

**"Don't leave me" She whispered.**

Everyone apart from a only two people, gaped, their jaws dropped, pure heart brake lit everyones heart.

Bertolt whimpered "Dam it Reiner, did _we_-!"

Reiner, his burly blonde friend snarled at him "_Shut up_! You hear me!"

To Bertolt's surprise and shock did he actually see...water in his friends eyes? But he'd never seen him cry before or was it just guilt?

"God" Jean whispered in pure horror.

**The titan picked up the mother from the rubble of the house.**

**Eren still watching.**

Stop watching you idiot Jean thought rattled.

**Eren screamed all his worth out "Stop it! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

One of the cadets turned away suddenly and blanched, almost vomiting though having nothing from his stomach, so he just heaved on the ground.

No one comforted him, all to overwhelmed at what they were witnessing.

**The titan split the mothers spine while she was struggling.**

**Erens face was traumatised.**

**The titan held the limp mother up to his face and opened its mouth...**

**Mikasa turned away.**

**Eren was still watching...**

Everyone was so tense, no noise apart from the cadet throwing up in the background.

**The titans mouth clamped down on Carla.**

**Blood spurted everywhere. It looked like the blood droplets where flying...**

**As Hannes, Eren and Mikasa ran further away the narrater voice started again.**

**(And Just Like That, Every Thing Changed)**

**The Titan smiled as it gulped Carla down, blood on its lips.**

**(At That Terrible Moment, In Our Hearts We Knew...Home Was A Pen. Humanity, Cattle)**

To Be Continued.

"M-mum" Eren whimpered.

"Sxxx" The boy with the buzz cut whispered.

"My thoughts exactly" The girl with the potato said, her voice trembling.

No one noticed apart from a cadet with a cold expression that hadn't reacted much to the episode, that Reiner had pulled Bertolt to the side and was now talking to him in harsh whispers.

Marco frowned at the boy cadet being sick, he bent down towards him "You alright?" He asked kindly.

"Not really" He replied shakily.

"I'm Marco" Marco said, helping him up.

"Thomas" The boy said taking the boys hand, still trembling a little.

Jean huffed "Oh toughen up would you? It didn't happen to you"

"Jean!" Marco warned.

Thomas dismissed Marco's defence "I-its alright, in a way his right...I-I'm not the one everyone should be focused on..."

His eyes traveled to the front of the room.

To a shaking Eren.

"Poor kid" Marco said gently.

"Yeah" Thomas agreed, though still looking ill.

Jean grumbled, crossing his arms but didn't agree or disagree with them.

Suddenly Hange was in front of the boys.

They all gaped, how did she just move so quickly?

She told Thomas sweetly "Oh vomit boy, just warning you, if you throw up again and its anywhere near Levi he'll probably murder you, I just don't want to do the paper work for your death so..." She winked at him and bounded away.

Thomas paled even more, looking more like a ghost.

"So...Is that the loony titan experimental lady I heard was in the Scouts?" Jean asked slowly.

"Shut up, she'll hear you" Marco hissed.

Despite his best efforts Thomas went green, putting his hand over his mouth.

Jean quickly stepped away "Throw up on me and Levi won't be the only one trying to kill you, got it?" He growled.

Thomas nodded, panicking a little.

After some long talks with Mikasa and Armin, Eren slowly started to look a bit better.

"Okay brats, we all ready for the next episode?" Levi asked after a while of most people getting over there pity and sympathy for Eren and Mikasa.

Though his tone sounded more like, if you're not ready I'll play the episode anyway _and then I'll beat the shxx out of you_.

So all the cadets nodded frantically.

"Okay...Lets begin" Levi said.

And the next episode started.

With everyone wondering, what part of Erens life that had in store for all of them this time.


	8. Episode 2- Part 2 (The Weak Kid)

**A black and white screen appeared showing the Titans eating humans. **

**(They First Appeared Over 100 Years Ago, Giant Humanoid Creatures With A Taste For Our Blood)**

All the cadets shuddered.

**The Titans in black and white pictures with scary music over the front, showing them battling the humans. **

**(The Brute Strength Of These Abominations Trumped An Avarage Persons Many Times Over, We Were Shoved To The Brink Of Extinction Almost Over Night) **

**There were so many Titans, hundreds outside the walls. **

**The screen then showed the walls. The Titans glowed red showing Titan hot spots outside the wall. **

**(The Survivors Erected Walls Maria, Rose And Sina, Withdrawing Behind Them In Frightened Huddles In What Was Going To Be A Century Of Uneasy Piece)**

Jean grumbled "Why are we learning this? We all ready know this"

No one had an answer but a couple glared at him to shut up, they wanted to find out what happens next.

**(And Then...) **

**The episode truly started. **

**Writing Appeared On The Screen.**

_**That Day. **_

_**The Fall Of Shiganshina Part 2 **_

"Dam, we still on this?" One of the cadets huffed, not really wanting to be traumatised again, the last episode was way to sad!

**A Crow cawed as it eat flesh from a hand, blood smearing its beak. **

Marco grimaced.

**A shot of the houses that were being ruined by the titans. **

**A voice spoke in the background, it belonged to a preacher. **

**"Till then a man apart from god! Oh wretched was I!" **

**The preachers terrified face came to view. **

"Is this guy asking to be eaten?" The cadet with the buzz cut mumbled.

"I think he is" The girl with the potato said shakily.

**"Driven to evil by a power of everest! Now be honest I here by punished for it. Punished by the justice of god!" **

"Idiot" Jean hissed.

**A mother hid in a house with her child, terrified. **

**The Titans moved in. **

**All the towns people running away. **

"That isn't the justice of god" Krista said softly, watching the screen sadly, knowing most of the people she was seeing wouldn't get out of there alive.

**"Leaves me you see a thorn. Apon the penent of these riving souls" The preacher shouted, walking towards the Titans, only a bat in his hands, he carried on "And it holds no greater pain! As greed has drowned our love for every good, every right, so justice here by came!" **

**As the preachers voice carried on horrible scenes of what was happening came. **

**A women hurrying into a dead end, trying to hide from the Titans, holding her breath. **

**She looked up in fear as she stared into the lifeless eyes of a Titan, smiling widely at her. **

**She cried out as it picked her from the flaw, her screams were cut short. **

T-this is so wrong, wrong. Why do we live in a world like this Marco thought looking extremely pale.

**"Fixed earth and live!" **

**A man was crushed by a Titans hand. **

**"What heavenly grace do" **

**A women picked up by a Titan, it opened its mouth ready to eat her. **

**"For sins of ours!" The preacher stopped, a look of fear on his face. **

Finally the idiots deserves to be eaten Levi thought savagely, not feeling any sympathy for the soon to be fodder preacher. Serves him right for being so stupid, Levi thought coldly.

**The Titan loomed over the preacher. **

**Even as the Titan picked him up the Preacher still carried on preaching "For when the our bodies be clean! In the night and like the-!" **

**The Titan chomped down on him, the holy book falling to the floor, blood dripped on the book. **

Most cadets grimaced looking ill.

Petra sighed, seeing Levi's expression "At least he died doing what he believed in, thats kind of brave"

He raised his eyebrows at her, his expression clearly disagreeing with her.

Levi said in a monotone "He died as a fool, nothing else"

Petra decided not to disagree knowing Levi would not be persuaded.

**Hannes, holding Mikasa and Eren ran into view, underneath a crumbling bridge.**

**Eren snapped out of his daze and it gave way to rage as he started to hit Hannes. **

**"Dam it stop!" Hannes snarled, coming to a halt. **

**"You son of a bitch! We could have saved her. We almost had her out! Why did you come why?!" **

**He preeced to elbow Hannes hard in the head. **

Jean said coldly "He just saved your asses, be grateful"

Eren ignored him, to busy watching the screen, a grim expression on his face.

"He just lost his mother, I think he deserves some slack Jean" Marco told him gently, not really shocked by younger Erens behaviour.

He glared at Marco but didn't respond.

**Hannes shouted "Stop!" **

**He throw Eren of him. **

Petra glared at Hannes "You didn't have to throw him that hard! His just a kid!"

Eren winced, thinking about Hannes words to him.

_He was a kid, he was weak. _

I soon won't be, not anymore Eren thought determinedly, hoping the training would help him, he'd soon be strong enough to fight back if he worked hard!

**"Eren!" Mikasa yelled as she got out of Hannes grip and ran over to him.**

**Hannes said sadly "Look theres nothing you could of done for her, you understand? You're a kid, you're weak" **

Petra said sarcastically "Yeah, great way to talk to a 10 year old who's just lost his mother, he'll defiantly listen to you now"

Hannes rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, sending an sorry look towards Eren who ignored him.

Hannes gritted his teeth and looked away, knowing he deceived Eren's silent treatment, if only he hadn't been such a coward!

**Eren glared at Hannes with hatred and grief as he throw a punch with all the power he could manage which wasn't much.**

**Hannes caught the punch easily, practically ignoring the fact Eren had tried to punch him he cried "I'm worse. When push came to shove I was to frightened to hold my ground! Your mother died because I'm a dam coward!" **

**Tears pooling from his eyes.**

Some of the cadets looked sorry for Hannes while others didn't feel anything, thinking the coward deserves it.

**Hannes and Eren stare at each other in the eyes, both were crying. **

"Aw, such a sad but sweet moment" Petra said smiling.

"**I'm sorry" Hannes said regretfully as he lead Eren away, Mikasa following him. **

**Eren let him lead him away, all the fight going out of his body. **

"This is so sad" The cadet said with the potato.

"Tell me about it. What? Are we here just to get depressed is that it? Because its doing a very good job of it" The cadet with the buzz cut muttered.

She stared at him.

He frowned at her "What is it?"

She said smiling widely "I just realised I've been talking to you for a while now and I never asked you your name, stupid right? I'm Sasha"

The cadet with the buzz cut looked surprised then replied, smiling widely "Connie"

Connie and Sasha both grinned at each other.

"I'd hate to interrupt the friendly chit chat but some of us our trying to watch something here" Jean grumbled, glaring at them.

Connie and Sasha both looked a bit sheepish.

Connie mimed himself zipping his mouth shut and locking away the key.

Sasha giggled loudly.

Jean turned to face the screen and grunted, rolling his eyes "Idiots"


	9. Episode 2- Part 2 (This World Is Wrong)

**Mikasa grimaced, putting her hand on her head in distress.**

**Its the same thing over again, she thought.**

**A vision of two dead people burned onto the screen before finally going back to Mikasa's distressed face.**

All the cadets looked curiously at the older Mikasa, she ignored them stubbornly.

T**he screen showed a shot of the city.**

**Sad music starting to play.**

**Suddenly a man screaming in terror as a Titan grabbed him.**

**All the towns people running, blood and gore around them.**

**A garrison solder shouted "Hurry up! Keep your eye on the gate!"**

**As he shouted a shot of the smaller gates and the boats appeared, most people going for the two smaller boats.**

**"Drop everything! Find the nearest boat and climb aboard for all your worth! Move it! These things aren't going to give you a head start!"**

Marco frowned, this didn't make any sense? Why were they telling them to go to the boats? They surely wouldn't fit all the towns people on it?

**A Garrison solder throw someones bag aside as he shouted "No personal belongings! We need to make as much room as possible!"**

**Armin looked out, trying to spot his friends.**

**People crying and whimpers came from the crowd as they all could sense this was not over yet.**

**Armins grandfather said "Armin, you best have a seat"**

Armin looked down as he saw his grandfather, don't cry, he thought over and over again, don't cry!

**"Just keeping an eye out for my friends" He said.**

**Just then he spotted them "There they are!"**

**Eren and Mikasa were walked headed into the boat. Mikasa staring blankly ahead but the look in Erens eyes was fear numbing. He looked completely traumatised.**

**"Eren" Armin said softly, noticing this.**

Many people winced at this, shooting Eren pitying looks.

**Armins grandfather said sadly "I wouldn't try and call out right now, give them there space. God only knows what they've just seen"**

**Armin looked at him worried.**

**The scene changed.**

**A garrison solder shouting "Stop dragging you're feet! Snap out of it! I need those cannons loaded!"**

**Despite his shouting he looked terrified.**

**A titan smashed through a small bridge as it came closer to the gate.**

**"Come on! There heading right for us!" The garrison solder shouted.**

Thomas wondered, was that the man that had been drinking with Hannes? Where was Hannes?

**The cannons faced the incoming Titans as the music picked up its pace.**

**Hannes looked on in shock before running towards the wall.**

Ah, there he is Thomas thought.

**The last boat with some towns people on came into focus.**

**People whispering and whimpering on the boat.**

**"God help us"**

**"This isn't real, this is a nightmare"**

**They all looked up suddenly, a commotion taking place.**

**The solders were taking away the plank on to the boat!**

Marco's eyes widened, he knew it! Thats why there weren't enough boats! They were just going to leave the rest behind.

"I didn't know this! They can't just do that can they?!" Sasha said, horrified.

"Looks like it" Connie said, eyes wide.

**The crown screamed in terror as their salvation was taken away, the Garrison tried to get the left over towns people under control.**

**"What are the rest of us supposed to do!" A man cried.**

Lay down and die Levi thought grimly, already knowing the fate that awaited all the people left behind.

**A garrison solder replied "I'm sorry but its at full capacity!"**

**A women begged in the crowd "You can't do this! Please! At least let our children on board!"**

**Shouts and cries similar to the mans and women's spread through the crowd.**

**A solder shouted "Look, theres nothing we can do! Push of now!"**

"This is horrible" Petra said softly.

Levi muttered, not looking at her, though he looked just as cold as he always had been "It had to be done, they can't save everyone"

"But there our children still there" Petra said shakily.

Levi didn't reply.

Thomas felt like he was going to be sick again.

One of the cadets almost burst into tears thinking about all the children left there.

"H-how can you not react to any of this?" Armin asked Mikasa, noticing her lack of reaction as a child at this event and watching it again now.

He hadn't noticed before back then, he'd just been glad they were all save.

"The worlds a cruel place" Mikasa said sadly but apart from that no emotion on her face.

**The boat started to move.**

**The music picked up pace again, seemingly to add to the horror of that day.**

**"Please don't leave us!" A women cried.**

"**Theres still room!" A man shouted desperately, he ran for the boat, pushing solders out the way.**

**Many people started to jump the boat, trying to get on board, many failing.**

**Eren watched, pure terror on his face.**

**Loud bangs of the cannons got peoples attention.**

**The Titans where here.**

**A titan walked towards the gate.**

**Cannons shot at it and missed.**

**"What are you aiming at! Have you got rocks in your head!" The same solder who had been drinking with Hannes yelled. He was the leader of that squad.**

**"Sir! With all due respect there all the same! They're not designed for accuracy to begin with!" A Solder shouted back.**

**Everyone at the end of their tether with fear and desperation.**

**"Are you going to give me attitude or are you going to shoot? Stop whining and do your job!" He scream**ed back.

**A shot from above showed all the Titans coming there way.**

Everyone watched the screen transfixed.

No one noticed Reiner who had started to shift uncomfortably as he watched the screen.

"**Whats the point!" A solder shouted.**

**The Garrison solders eyes widened as they saw the gate start to close.**

**One of the younger solders yelled "I'm not being left behind!"**

**"Retreat or die!" Another shouted, quite a few of the shoulders fled for the gates.**

Armin noticed Eren scowling at the screen.

He sighed thinking, its not a crime to worry about your own life Eren.

But he didn't voice this, not really wanting to get into an argument.

**In the gates Hannes was having an argument**

**Hannes voice sounded, surprisingly with authority "Wait, we can't shut it yet! We've still got people out there! Give them a chance!"**

**He was angrily shouting at another solder who responded "We can't let the Titans get through the inner gate! If that happens a handful of lives out there will be the least of our problems! There aren't enough resources for all the human race to survive if the Titans brake through!"**

**Hannes replied furiously "Listern to yourself! We're solders! We don't get to decide who lives and who dies!"**

Armin frowned, he wasn't sure who was right, they were both right in a sense, not that it mattered much by the end of it...

**Suddenly two solders appeared, panting in fright "What you waiting for!" One yelled.**

**Another shouted "The Titans are closing the gap!"**

**The solder talking to Hannes or arguing with him, tensed in fear then shouted at the others "That does it! Bring her down!"**

**The gate started to close at a faster rate.**

**"No!" Hannes shouted though two solders grabbed on two him, not letting him do anything about it "Let go of me!"**

Some of the cadets watched fascinated, so this what life was being a garrison solder? They didn't realise there was so much confrontation? Some thought it was best for Hannes to just follow his orders while others still couldn't believe they were abandoning those towns people to die, yeah Hannes should defiantly question them!

**Suddenly louder than normal footsteps of a Titan was heard, shaking the earth.**

**Everyone looked up in fright and shock.**

**A Titan walked round the corner.**

Everyone tensed.

A couple of cadets a squeak of fright.

This was the armoured Titan?

He looked scarier than imagined!

No one noticed three cadets unusual behaviour. Reiner looked down, grinding his teeth together, his large hands curled into fists.

The cadet with them, a female with blonde hair glanced at Reiner then back at the screen again.

Bertolt watched Reiner warily.

It was so strange watching it from the solders perspective and it made them feel, a little guilty...

They both squashed down the guilt quickly, no they had to do this!

**The garrison solders looked on in pure fear.**

**The armoured Titan rushed the gate.**

**"What the hell?" A solder whimpered in fear.**

**The armoured Titan came at the wall, looking more like a demon the way its eyes glowed.**

**"Fire!" The Garrison solder ordered, desperation in his voice.**

**The cannon fired, though the it maid no true impact, the Armoured Titan didn't flinch at all as they were crushed on its protected skin.**

**"What?" The leader yelled.**

**"Impossible!" Another solder shouted in horror.**

**The Armoured Titan continued its assault.**

**"We've got to get the hell out of here!" One of the solders shouted, turning to flee.**

**None of the solders argued.**

**"Retreat! Retreat!" The leader of the Squad howled as they ran for their lives.**

**The Armoured Titan right behind them.**

Every person was now completely focused on the screen.

**The leader of the squad screamed "Shut the gate now! We're being charged! Go! GO! GOOO!"**

**The gate started to shut at a quicker pace.**

**But it was no match for the armoured Titan, who smashed through it like it** was made out of cardboard.

One of the cadets said shakily "I knew this happened but...dam"

Many cadets agreed.

**The garrison solders were thrown in the air, horror etched on their faces.**

**The Armoured Titan stops itself from running, then slowly stands up, looking around. The hole in the whole clear to see.**

**The garrison solders and Hannes look on with pure fear and disbelief, they had failed.**

Hannes looked down at the ground, he had failed protecting the walls, so many people died because of them! Because they hadn't been prepared!

That couldn't happen again! That would never happen again, he knew then he'd do anything to make sure it didn't...

Maybe if he accepted the position they had offered him in the Garrison?

He had turned it away at first, to sick with guilt at what had happened but...maybe he could make a difference if he was a higher rank?

Maybe...

**The armoured Titan opened its mouth and breathed steam, like a sign of a victory.**

**The people on the boats watched, terrified as if they all knew whats to come.**

"And I thought this couldn't get more depressing" Connie said sarcastically.

**"**I know right?" Sasha said.

"What did you expect?" Jean interrupted them, crossing his arms, glaring at the two cadets "This is how the Shingshina fell. If it was all happy and everything something would seriously be wrong with this world"

"_Everything_ _is_ wrong with _this_ world" Armin said, so quietly, that people almost didn't catch what he said.

Mostly everyones shoulders sagged in defeat.

Would they ever be free of the Titans?


End file.
